Eiji's Birthday
by RebeccasanFujiEijiLVR
Summary: Eiji Kikumaru Birthday fic! Happy Birthday Eiji-san! Loving 3rd chapter.
1. Forgotten

Forgotten:  
Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters. Just this fanfiction, which is a birthday fic for Eiji Kikumaru-sama.

Eiji's forgotten or not?

The sunlight shone through Eiji's bedroom window.  
"Nya, ohayo world. Today is my birthday!" He yelped with excitement.  
The Kikumaru household congratulated Eiji on being a year older, and more childish than ever. He was still cute and adorable when he acted like that!

Morning practice went by smoothly. Running 20 to 30 laps around the court. Those who were late were assigned 50 laps by Tezuka. The worst punishment: to drink Inui's newest concoction, which Eiji felt victim to out of all the regulars.  
"Nya, I drank the nastiest thing ever on my birthday," Eiji complained. "I wonder if anyone knows today is my birthday?" He thought to himself as he drank water, getting rid of the weird taste.  
"Minna do you all know today is my birthday?" Eiji called out the locker room as they were changing before heading out for morning classes.  
Guess what no one paid him any attention since they were out the door. He pouted, noticing he was alone. "Hoi, where did everyone go?" Eiji bellowed, leaving the locker room, not knowing Oishi and Fuji were behind the locker room.  
"Is he gone, Fuji?"  
"Yes, coast is clear. Now we can prepare."

Throughout the day Eiji felt like everyone forgot his birthday. He asked all the regulars what specific day is today, and they all answered "just a regular day like any other," but in different terminologies.  
Eiji couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to confront everyone about the specific day, which was his birthday.

"No one is leaving this room!" He yelled out grabbing their attention.  
"Kikumaru move out the door or 100 laps around the court!" Tezuka ordered.  
"I don't care, nyah!"  
"Fine, then your 100 laps begin right now!" He ordered once again as Fuji stepped in.  
"Saa… Tezuka, don't be ** him."  
"Fuji would you like to join him?"

"No."

"Then mind your own business." Everyone was shocked towards Tezuka's behavior.  
"I can't let you treat my best friend like that."  
"Fine to be equal with your best friend 100 laps for the both of you."

"Hoi?"

"Hai, hai no use arguing with you if you keep doubling our laps. Let's go, Eiji."  
"Right behind you, Fujiko."

After half an hour of Fuji and Eiji running they returned back to the locker room. Eiji opened the door and was greeted with a "Surprise! Happy Birthday!"  
"How did you like your surprise, Eiji?" Fuji asked from behind.  
"Eh? I thought everyone forgot about my birthday."  
"No we didn't, Kikuamru-senpai."  
"Ochibi this is the first time you're in one of my birthdays." He squealed hugging Ryoma tightly.  
"K-kikumaru-senpai I n-need s-some air."  
"Let him go and blow out your candles." Mother hen scolded, releasing Eiji's grip on Ryoma.  
"Hoi, Oishi."

After the little celebration taking place in the locker room there was no practice- just a planned birthday for Eiji.  
"So everything was a setup?" Eiji asked.  
"Hai." Fuji answered as he gathered his bag.  
"So whose idea was this?"  
"It was mine and Oishi's idea."  
"Oh thank you, Fujiko, for everything."  
"You need to thank everyone else as well."  
"Hai, I will."  
"Come on, let's go home."  
The End

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know

Leave honest reviewsn ne?

Ja'ne….


	2. Sudden wakeness

Forgotten:  
_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Prince of Tennis or its characters. Just this fanfiction.

Wakeness

Today, November twenty-eighth, is Eiji Kikumaru's birthday. But there is a problem with Eiji- he's in the hospital with a coma. After tennis practice all the Seigaku regulars dropped by the hospital.

"Do you think Kikumaru-senpai has woken up?" Ryoma asked. He stepped inside the elevator with the rest of the regulars.

"I hope so." Mother hen answered. Oishi was looking around the elevator.  
Eiji was staying on the fourth floor. His family was visiting praying that he wakes up soon.

"Happy Birthday Eiji." Mrs. Kikumaru brought a birthday balloon and kissed her son. She teared up a bit. "Please wake up."

"Eiji's friends are coming, mom." Her daughter entered the room.

"All right." She kissed her son again and invited the regulars inside the room.  
The nurse complained, only wanting three visitors at a time. They all agreed two to three people stay inside Eiji's room for ten to twenty minutes.

"Who hasn't gone to give Eiji his present?" Oishi asked all the regulars. Ryoma raised his hand as a blush crept upon his face. "...I haven't..."

"Do you want me to come with you, Echizen?" Fuji asked tightening his grip on Ryoma's shoulders.

"No thank you, senpai." Ryoma tried to loosen Fuji's tight grip on his shoulders. "You're hurting me, senpai."

"Gomene, Echizen." Fuji opened his blue, sexy eyes. "You better Eiji how you feel before I take him away from you." Fuji whispered, closing his eyes once again and putting a sweet smile.

Ryoma entered Eiji's room. It was dark with just the light of the machines. He sat on the edge of Eiji's bed. "Eiji... I missed you." He came closer to Eiji, hearing his breathing.  
Ryoma took Eiji's hands kissing it. The red-headed acrobatic tennis player opened his eyes all of a sudden. "Kikumaru-senpai, you're awake."

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital for the past two weeks."

"Why am I here?"

"You got into an accident." (I can't think what kind of accident Eiji would get into.)

"Nyah ochibi." Ryoma cried leaning closer to Eiji.

"Happy Birthday Eiji-senpai." He smiled, kissing his cheeks. Ryoma and Eiji were blushing at the same time.

"Hoi, thank you ochibi or Ryoma." The nurse announced that visiting hours were over. All the regulars left except for Fuji and Ryoma. Fuji was waiting by the door and couldn't take it anymore.

"I hope you told him how you felt." He opened the door and found Ryoma and Eiji kissing.

"Ah, Fujiko, nya." Eiji smiled waving at his best friend.

"Happy birthday Eiji." He smiled back opening his blue eyes. "I found out your forgotten feelings for Echizen."

Eiji blushed, looking away from Ryoma. Ryoma did the same thing but redder than Eiji's hair. Fuji just chuckled and congratulated both of them.

The End

How was it? If there are mistakes, let me know.  
Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne...


	3. Rooftop Confession

Forgotten

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

Confessions

The bell rang notifying everyone it was lunchtime already, and all the students were happy about that. Other students groaned since they had another class to attend to until their lunch break comes which was in an hour.

"Fujiko let's have lunch in the school roof."

"Sure Eiji, I was going to ask you the same thing." Fuji replies as he took out his bentou from his locker.

"I'll see you there in about ten minutes."

"Alright see you soon." Fuji waved at Eiji as he closed his locker.

Eiji went to get his lunch out of his locker. He then went to the bathroom to do some thinking. "I need to tell Fujiko how I feel about him. He's been there for me since my break up with Oishi for the past five months…" The cute redheaded teen says to himself knowing no one wasn't in the bathroom. "Today's my birthday and Fujiko will be my birthday present…"

Fuji waited patiently for Eiji in the roof. "Eiji I need to tell you that I'm in love with you. Oishi is so stupid for breaking up with you. I promise if we ever get together I won't ever hurt you!" The beautiful brown haired teen practiced saying it over and over to himself, knowing he was alone on the school roof. "My confession is Eiji's gift from me…"

~10 minutes later, Rooftop~

"Did I make you wait long Fujiko?" Eiji closed the door gently, waving at his best friend/crush.

"No, Eiji I was doing some thinking." Fuji smiled sweetly at his best friend/crush waving back.

There was silence between the two, only their munching of the food could be heard for a while until Fuji was the first to break the silence.

"Eiji I need to tell you something."

"Nyah what is it Fujiko?" Eiji asked nervously.

"There is someone I'm in love with. But I don't know how to tell him."

"Do I know the person you're in love with?"

"Maybe…"

"Is it Tezuka?" Eiji asked out of the blue, which caused Fuji to open his azure orbs.

"What makes you think that?"

"I noticed how Tezuka be staring at you during practice."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"So is it Tezuka then?"

"No, it's someone really special."

"Does this special person go to this school?"

"Yes."

"Is it ochibi, Inui, Momo, Kaidoh… or Oishi?"

"No!" Fuji was restless and did something he always wanted to do to Eiji. He grabbed Eiji's chin and kissed his lips lightly. "I'm in love with you silly."

"Me?!"

"Yes I loved you ever since you told me about your relationship with Oishi."

"Really, I been in love with you ever since you comforted for the terrible break up I went through."

"Listen I won't ever hurt you the way Oishi did."

"I'm so glad."

With that said they shared another kiss together. After the sweet kiss they shared for the 2nd time both were happy with their confessions to one another, hugging each other tightly.

"My present for your birthday, Eiji was my confession."

"Thanks Fujiko nya.." the redhead blushed smiling, "I'm happy I got my birthday wish being in love with you and starting a relationship on the day I was born."

Fuji smiled opening his blue azure eyes staring into another beautiful set of light blue azure eyes. During their lunchtime together the dream pairing talked about how they figured their feelings for one another.

The end.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


End file.
